Metru Nui
This article contains content from Bioniclepedia Metru Nui was an island city located in the silver sea. It has been called the "city of legends". History Founding The city of Metru Nui was founded and built roughly a hundred thousand years ago, around the same time that the Brotherhood of Makuta and Order of Mata Nui were founded. Metru Nui's foundations were laid by the Great Beings, and the rest was built by Matoran. It is also known that Helryx was somehow involved in this. Since then, it has been the ecumenopolis homeland of the Matoran for millenia. Civil War Around eighty thousand years ago, a dispute between Ta-Matoran and Po-Matoran, regarding boundaries and trade evolved in to a civil war in which Ga-Matoran, Onu-Matoran and Ta-Matoran fought against Le-Matoran, Ko-Matoran and Po-Matoran. This civil war caused the "Great Disruption", an event that weakened the Great Spirit. Little else is known about the four-hundred-year conflict, but the Brotherhood of Makuta ended the fighting and banished the war leaders to a place known as "The Pit". The Order of Mata Nui placed an agent in the city to ward off further conflicts. Fall of Mata Nui Metru Nui was definitely not devoid of conflict, however. 1300 years ago, Teridax infected the Great Spirit with a virus that caused Mata Nui to gradually lose consciousness. 300 years later, the Brotherhood of Makuta set in motion a plan to overthrow Mata Nui and take over the Matoran Universe. Teridax disguised himself as Turaga Dume and hired three Dark Hunters, Nidhiki and Krekka inside the city and "Eliminator" outside it, to get rid of the Toa Team protecting Metru Nui at the time. He succeded, but not before new Toa were created to guard the city: the Toa Metru. For their first mission, these new Toa destroyed the Morbuzahk plant that was threatening the city with the help of the Kanoka Nui. The Toa Metru hoped that they proved heroes to Turaga Dume and that he would name them the new protectors of Metru Nui, but Dume (Teridax in disguise), declared them as traitors. He order the Vahki and Dark Hunters to eliminate them while he started gathering all the Matoran and putting them into Matoran Pods. The Toa Metru then faced him and imprisoned him in a protodermic cage. However, the Visorak hordes soon took over Metru Nui but were defeated by the transformed Toa Metru with the help of Keetongu and the Rahaga. In the process, the Toa accidentally released Makuta from his prison, but managed to save the Matoran and bring them all to Mata Nui. Metru Nui was then watched over by the real Dume, Keetongu and the Rahaga for 1000 years. During that time only one gate to the waters around Metru Nui was open. Return of the Matoran Metru Nui would wait until Teridax was defeated again by the Toa Mata, and later, Takanuva. After the battle over the Mask of Light, the gate to Metru Nui via Mangaia was once again opened. The Matoran made their way to their "old" home, and settled it once again. The battle against Makuta was taken to other fronts, and Metru Nui was finally safe. The Matoran first settled in Po-Metru because it was the least damaged. They started to rebuild Metru Nui but weren't finished before the Staff of Artakha was used on Daxia and repaired the whole island. It was recently almost destroyed by Toa Jaller who was about to unleash a Nova Blast somewhere in the Endless Ocean, but was teleported to Metru Nui and had to calm himself to not destroy the city. The Makuta Invasion A year after the Toa Nuva had defeated the Makuta in Karda Nui and awoke the Great Spirit, the Brotherhood struck back, invading the city. The Toa Mahri, along with Takanuva, journeyed under the Coliseum and discovered that Teridax was posing as Toa Hewkii, whom the Makuta had killed during a battle. Teridax then took the lives of Kongu and Nuparu, and slammed a protosteel door on Hahli, severely wounding her. Teridax retreated to Antei Nui. Category:Heroes of Antei Nui